The discomfort one experiences when sitting on a cold toilet seat has, for many years, been recognized as objectionable and efforts to surmount this annoyance are illustrated in several patents including for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,073,937, 2,972,034 and 3,045,096. The former patents suggest various ways of embedding electrical heating elements in the toilet seat itself; while the latter patent shows an arrangement by which the heating element is embedded in a rigid seat cover hingedly carried by a mounting associated with the toilet seat such that the heating element is energized only when the hinged cover is lowered onto the seat. While any one of the devices of the prior art may be effective they are built-in and hence require complete replacement of existing toilet seats. Moreover seats with built-in heating elements are relatively expensive and in the case of the toilet seat of U.S. Pat. No. 3,045,096 both expensive and of highly complex construction.
It is desirable therefore to provide some way for heating a toilet seat that will not entail buying an entirely new seat, which will be inexpensive and, moreover, may or may not be used depending upon circumstances.